


Đạp Đạp Cân Team

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars, 射鵰三部曲 - 金庸 | Shè Diāo Sān Bù Qǔ - Jin Yong | Condor Trilogy - Jin Yong
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Crack, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Fandom: Anh hùng xạ điêu (2017), Transformers: Beast Wars.Pairing: Đông Tà Hoàng Dược Sư x Optimus Primal
Relationships: Huang Yaoshi/Optimus Primal





	Đạp Đạp Cân Team

**Author's Note:**

> Tóm tắt: Đây là đảo chủ đảo Đào Hoa.
> 
> [ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC_GtdtiokQ)
> 
> Và đây là nữ chủ tương lai, cháu ba đời của Optimus Prime :">
> 
> [](https://tanvodoi.files.wordpress.com/2017/09/oprimal.png)  
> 

_Bán mãn Bạch lộ đắc Thu phân_

_Nguyệt quải Khôn sơn thiếp tại Thân_

_Tứ thú quần long nan khốn địa_

_Tất tú đăng viên nguyện đãi quân._

***

Đó là một cuộc chia ly chói ngời sắc đỏ, tươi như ánh nhạn lai hồng.

Hoàng Dung khoé mắt nhoà lệ, môi dưới run run, nhưng vẫn vững giọng kiên cường.

"Phụ thân, người hãy bảo trọng. Không có người chúng con vẫn cố sống tốt, xin người hãy yên lòng."

Quách Tĩnh bặm môi truyền âm cho bà xã.

::Hoàng muội, ta tưởng muội muốn cha đi lắm cơ mà? Sao giờ lại mau nước mắt vậy?::

Hoàng Dung chấm chấm khăn, lập tức lệ theo hơi ớt dàn dụa chảy ra.

::Làm thế này cha mới tin, đồ ngốc!::

Quả nhiên, Hoàng Lão tà từ ái đặt tay lên vai con gái,

"Ta biết con rất thương tâm, không cần phải cố tỏ ra mạnh mẽ. Chỉ hiềm ý ta đã quyết, không thể chùn chân vì nhi nữ thường tình."

Nói đoạn, dứt khoát quay lưng, một trận gió nổi lên lồng mái tóc hoa tiêu trong cánh đào bay tan tác.

Hoàng Dung: "Muội đã bảo mà!"

Quách Tĩnh: "...Nhạc phụ để lại lời nhắn kìa."

Nơi thuyền vừa tách bến, trên bờ cát còn mấy chữ rồng bay:

"Lần sau nhớ dùng nước hoa che mùi ớt."

Hoàng Dung: ......

***

Thuyền không người chèo lái, chỉ bằng nội lực khoan thai rẽ ánh trăng.

Hoàng Dược Sư khoanh chân ngồi mũi, hương rượu quẩn quanh khiến cỗ quan tài bằng ngọc như cũng ấm hơi người. Tiếng tiêu lúc nhặt lúc khoan, tiêu sái mà uyển chuyển, như dáng một người thanh nữ múa đao. A Hành, A Hành, suốt mười tám năm ròng ta không được nghe tiếng muội ngâm thơ xướng hoạ. Dung nha đầu đã có nơi chung thân gửi gắm, giờ chỉ còn ta và lời hẹn ước năm nào...

Hoàng Dược Sư bấm đốt ngón tay...

Dưới làn sóng, một quầng sáng toả lan, ngày càng chói chang mãnh liệt, đến khi hào quang rực rỡ che lấp cả bóng thuyền.

Một tiếng nổ vang trời.

Biển cả mênh mông, chỉ còn cánh đào liệng chao, buông mình trên sóng nước.

***

Giữa bữa ăn, Quách Tĩnh bất thần ngẩng đầu lên,

"Hoàng muội, muội nghe không?! Tiếng vận nội công, công lực thâm hậu thế này hẳn phải là nhạc phụ!"

Hoàng Dung cân nhắc, sau đó bưng bát tiếp tục và cơm.

"Quả nhiên, cha đã lên đường tìm mẫu thân rồi..."

Quách Tĩnh trừng mắt,

"Nhạc-nhạc mẫu?? Không phải bà đã--"

Hoàng Dung tọng một miếng thịt kho vào họng anh chàng.

"--qua đời từ khi muội còn bé, không sai. Thế nhưng có một bí mật cha không tiết lộ với ai ngoài muội: trước khi tắt thở, bà có để lại một phong thư..."

Quách Tĩnh trợn mắt cố nhai nuốt miếng thịt, đầu đầy dấu chấm hỏi. Hoàng Dung bật cười, cầm khăn giúp chồng lau vệt dầu bên mép.

"Thư rất kì quặc, chỉ có bốn câu thơ chẳng ra thơ. Cha muội bị nó ám ảnh, luôn mang theo mình, suốt ngày giở ra xem đi xem lại. Cha nói đây là câu đố của mẫu thân, nếu ông giải được, sẽ có ngày họ gặp lại nhau..."

"Hoàng muội..."

Hoàng Dung khẽ lắc đầu, cười xa xăm,

"Cha kinh tài tuyệt thế một đời, chỉ tình yêu mẫu thân khiến cho ngài mù quáng. Biết rằng vô vọng, muội cũng không muốn nhìn cha khổ sở giam mình trên đảo nữa..."

Quách Tĩnh buông đũa, khoé mắt đỏ lên, nắm lấy bàn tay cầm khăn của thê tử.

"Muội đừng..."

"Huynh đừng lo. Dù lần này cha đi không trở lại, muội cũng không buồn. Cha nói sinh thời hai người là một đôi cầm sắt, tri kỉ tri âm. Nếu cha tin phong thư ấy có thể dẫn ngài đến với mẫu thân, muội cũng muốn tin như vậy--"

Quách Tĩnh oà khóc,

"Ta nói, muội làm ơn đừng dí khăn ớt vào mắt ta nữa được không? Cay chết mất~~!"

Hoàng Dung: ........

***

" _Bán mãn Bạch lộ đắc Thu phân_ "

Hết nửa tiết Bạch lộ, chưa sang tiết Thu phân.

" _Nguyệt quải Khôn sơn thiếp tại Thân_ "

Trăng treo đầu núi Khôn, hướng Tây Nam, phu nhân sinh vào giờ Thân. Hành Thổ, sao Tất, trực Nguy, đều là Đại Kiết. Xuất hành, cưới gả, muôn sự thuận lợi; duy chỉ kiêng kị một việc --

\-- đi thuyền.

Hoàng Lão tà Hoàng Dược Sư ung dung nhìn mây trắng bay vun vút qua người. Ngài đã rơi tự do ước chừng một canh giờ, dựa vào tính toán của ngài cùng tiếng giao tranh bên dưới -- xem ra sắp đến đích. Ngài nhếch môi, chớp mắt xoay người, đầu mũi chân nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống đỉnh chóp nhìn xuống miệng một ngọn núi lửa.

A Hành, muội gửi ta đến thế giới nào đây?

Thời trẻ ngài đã có bao năm hành tẩu giang hồ, từ sóng nước Vân Nam, hoang mạc biên ải đến tuyết sơn Tây Bắc. Non sông Nam Tống muôn hình muôn vẻ, dù tất nhiên mỗi loại cảnh quan đều cách nhau hàng vạn dặm đường.

Nơi này thì khác hẳn, như được tạo ra bởi kẻ nào đó thiếu kiến thức địa lý hoặc cố tình muốn đánh lạc hướng để khách bộ hành không biết mình ở đâu. Rừng rậm nhiệt đới cách sa mạc chỉ vài bước chân, vùng trời đầy tuyết nằm không xa thảo nguyên xanh mướt. Hoàng Dược Sư vuốt râu cằm -- có lẽ A Hành muốn gợi nhớ cho ngài những thắng cảnh họ từng dạo qua?

Hiển nhiên, một đời lịch lãm của ngài cũng chưa bao giờ thấy cảnh tượng nào li kì như thế này. Giữa khe núi mọc lỉa chỉa quặng bảo thạch, hơn chục sinh vật đang lao đầu cắn xé nhau. Một con hổ trắng cưỡi trên lưng một con bọ cạp khổng lồ, tê giác nghiêng mình húc thứ chim có cánh như cánh dơi đỏ chót. Báo gấm và chuột chung sức quần nhau với hai con nhện sải chân dài hơn trượng. Bắt mắt hơn cả, một con khỉ đột lông đen mượt đang gồng mình đấu vật với một loài bò sát lớn. Da con ác long như da rắn, màu tím pha lục, bọc lấy bộ hàm khổng lồ lởm chởm răng. Con khỉ xem ra đã bị thương ở vai và chân sau, nên sau một khắc vật lộn, bị húc ngã ngửa xuống đất. Nó vội giơ hai chi trước, gắng cản hàm răng nhọn chỉ chờ ngoạm xuống.

Ngay lúc ấy, con chuột từ đâu nhảy lên, cắn vào gáy cổ ác long. Xem ra những trận chiến khác đã ngã ngũ, vì con ác long vừa buông mồi gầm rú, hổ và báo đã xông lên mỗi con ngoạm một chân, giữ nó đứng yên tại chỗ. Cách đó không xa, con tê giác mài móng lấy đà. Chuột xám, không nhỏ hơn khỉ đột là bao, vội lôi con khỉ khỏi vùng nguy hiểm. Cùng lúc, hổ và báo cũng lùi ra xa...

Một tiếng va chạm kinh thiên động địa. Ác long bay tung lên trời, xoay ba vòng cắm đầu xuống đất, cơn chấn động lan đến tận đỉnh khe núi. Hoàng Dược Sư giật lùi một bước, suy nghĩ loé qua khiến nội tâm ngài rúng động.

" _Tứ thú quần long nan khốn địa_ "

Bốn con thú đứng đầu Địa Chi -- Tý, Sửu, Dần, Mão -- cùng đánh một rồng. Màu tím cũng là màu của chân long thiên tử.

" _Tất tú đăng viên nguyện đãi quân_ "

Ngày sao Tú sáng, xin nguyện chờ huynh.

" _Nguyệt quải Khôn sơn thiếp tại Thân_ "

Thiếp tại Thân...

Ngài quay nhìn con khỉ đột.

Một viên sỏi trượt rơi xuống, bầy thú đồng loạt ngẩng lên.

Con khỉ chợt gầm lớn. Ngài không hiểu tiếng, nhưng vẫn có thể đọc được sự lo lắng trong đáy mắt nó -- "Cẩn thận!"  
Ngài trỏ tay sau vai, ám khí bắn ra, mắt không rời tròng mắt khỉ xa xăm mà như gần trong gang tấc ấy. Tiếng đạn đồng xuyên qua kim loại, một vật nặng vừa mè nheo vừa rơi ầm xuống vách núi. Ngài chẳng để tâm, chân như bước trên mây, thoáng chốc đã đứng trên đỉnh một thanh bảo thạch mọc đầy khe núi, mặt đối mặt với tình yêu lớn nhất của đời ngài...

"A Hành..."

Chợt bên khoé mắt ngài, con ác long biến hình. Tầng da trên đuôi nó nhấc lên, gập sang bên, như gạch đá dịch chuyển để lộ cơ quan ngầm. Cứ như vậy, ngài đối mặt với họng súng đen ngòm của một khẩu thần công, hướng thẳng vào lưng sinh vật mang trong mình linh hồn của Phùng Hành, vẫn chớp chớp mi mắt khỉ nhìn ngài như thể nàng không nhận ra ngài, không còn nhớ, không còn yêu--

Súng nổ, Hoàng Dược Sư vội phất tay áo, ngân tiễn bắn ra, cùng lúc xoay mình che cho tấm lưng lông lá. Một chiêu Vũ Cấp Phong Cuồng khiến khói bụi văng lên mù mịt, tiếng rú lạnh xương khiến ngài biết ngân tiễn đã trúng đích; thế nhưng chưởng phong dù đủ mạnh để chấn vỡ đầu đạn, vẫn không thể ngăn vài mảnh bắn thẳng lên ngực ngài, bỏng rát. Hoàng Dược Sư hộc máu, đại chấn kinh mạch, những tưởng sẽ phải nhắm mắt ngay khi vừa được gặp phu nhân đã đầu thai--

Ngài mỉm cười nghĩ thầm, "Cũng đáng..."

Một cánh tay đỡ lấy ngài.

Trước mắt ngài, bầy thú đang thay đổi, biến hình như con ác long lúc nãy. Da thịt chúng -- không, là lớp bọc ngoài thì đúng hơn -- trượt sang bên, gập thành các chi có khớp như rối hay máy móc. Chúng đứng thẳng dậy trên hai chân, và những bộ mặt vây quanh ngài, dù còn nét giống động vật, vẫn lẫn lộn đan xen cảm xúc con người, không sai vào đâu được.

Và gương mặt lo lắng gắn với đôi tay đang đỡ lấy ngài, với bờ môi ấy, đôi mắt to ấy... Hoàng Dược Sư gượng giơ tay lên, chạm vào làn da mát lạnh như tơ lụa,

"Đúng là muội rồi..."

Ngài gục đầu bất tỉnh.

(Cont.)

=============================================

Và đây là kết quả của việc thách nhà giàu húp tương *cười sặc tiết* X))))))))))


End file.
